


Purr

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: Misc Mass Effect Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bar, Gen, Perfect 100, Turians (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: Perfect 100 11/20/2020 for MEFFWPrompt: Purr
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Misc Mass Effect Prompt Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668511
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge





	Purr

Shepard shot him a sideways look from her seat at the bar. "Yes, you do."

  
Garrus glared back mildly, mandibles flaring in denial. "No, we do not. Turians do not 'purr' like 'tiny felines'." 

  
The white stripes of her jacket flashed as Shepard tossed back a shot of whiskey. She turned toward him, booted feet landing on the brace of his chair. He met her eyes squarely, _cantica_ rumbling defiance. 

  
"You. Purr." Garrus's breath caught sharply as Shepard slapped an open hand onto his chest. "Here." Shepard snapped drunkenly. "Can't always hear it, but it's there." 

  
"Turians do _not_ purr." 


End file.
